There is no Such Thing as Luck!
by Dulcea
Summary: Zach fianlly tells Max how he fells, but Lydecker gets in the way. Chapter 5 added.
1.

There is No Such Thing as Luck  
  
Zach's POV  
  
I stood on top of the Space Needle, the last remaining relic  
left over from before the pulse. Max's favorite spot to come and  
think. I could smell her scent everywhere on the metal and in the  
air. Max and I had always climbed high when we had to think  
something through. I was thinking of her.  
I hate this cursed city, but I could never leave it for long. All  
because of "Her", the woman I've been in love with since we were  
kids. My only weakness, and yet my greatest strength at the some  
time. As long as I knew that Max was okay then I would be okay  
also.  
It was because of Max that I organized the escape when we  
were nine years old. Eve was killed because her secures made her  
a defaultive prototype. And so I organized the escape because  
Max's secures were getting worse. All I could see in my  
nightmares and in my daymares was Lydecker shooting her before  
my eyes also.  
I hadn't really wanted to break out the others just Max, but I  
figured that if Max and I could get away together it would be next  
to cause Lydecker to spread his troops to thin. Giving us the  
advantage. I tried to keep Max close to me all though the escape,  
but she was so stubborn and to indented. She argued with me and  
told me if we split up we would have a greater chance to escape.   
She was the only one of them that could get away with it.  
The next time I saw her was when we were both fourteen and  
she was living on the street, stealing what she had to survive. The  
moment I laid eyes on the young woman so had become I could  
never call her my sister again with out shoving a knife through my  
heart.  
The next time I saw her was six months ago. I had been  
following her for almost a week when we had raced each other  
through the city. She hadn't known it was me because I was  
wearing a helmet, but the next night she had broken into my  
apartment and I had attacked her because I hadn't realized it was  
her.  
"Zach, it's me!" She cried as I closed my hand around her  
throat.  
"Max?!" I said as I let her go.  
She throw herself into my arms without hesitation. I had  
slowly hugged her back afraid that I would never let go. Our  
reunion was cut short because Lydecker had found us then.  
I had come back after I had failed to save Brin from  
Lydecker. I had gotten hit by a car and was in bad shape. I knew I  
needed Max's help, so I broke into her home. she had almost  
kicked me in the face before she had realized it was me.  
"Max..." I said before I collapsed to the floor and had  
blocked out.  
When I had finally woke up I was laying on a examining  
table with on African-American and Logan the man that kept Max  
tied to this stupid city and her in turn keeping me tied here as well.  
"Easy, they're friends." Max said as she held me down, "Now tell me what happened."  
"Lydecker got Brin." I said, "She called me to come help her  
because she had been compromised. I went to meet her, but  
Lydecker got to her first. I'm her big brother. I'm supposed to  
protect her, take care her, you and all of them."  
"There was nothing you could have done. We'll brake her  
out." Max said.  
We did get Brin back only to let Lydecker take her back to  
Manicore to save her life. Max still hates herself for that.  
I left Seattle that night trying to forget the feelings I had for  
Max, but I come back when I heard there was a $200,000 reward  
on Max's head. I went straight to Logan's to help him find her.   
We helped her escape and when she got into the car I scooted to  
the back seat.  
"Escape and avid," Max said, "Lydecker used to have us do  
it all the time."  
"You were always good at it." I said out load, but in my heart  
I really said, 'I'm glad you're okay. I love you.'  
Logan drove us to his cabin and as we were getting out of the  
car Max kissed him. A bubbling volcano of jealousy rushed over  
me and I walked into the cabin mad. That was the night I was  
going to confess my feelings for her, but she had to go save  
"Logan". I tried to stop her from going, but she started fight me  
and I let her go because I didn't want to hurt her. She got caught  
by the police so I went back and turned myself into Lydecker to  
save her. I glanced over my shoulder as the police let a bunch of  
girls go and I saw Max come out last. I got one last look at her  
before Lydecker's men shoved me into the heavily armed car.  
"I thought I taught him better." I heard Lydecker say before  
the door closed.  
'If you only knew.' I thought.  
The next time I saw Max was when Lydecker let me out to  
led him to the others and to Max, but I had made myself forget  
where the others were. I had tried to for get Max also, but I  
couldn't.  
I called her and told her I needed her help. She found me in a cave  
close to Manicore.  
"Come on, Zach," Max said, "We have to get out of here."  
"We can't. I don't know what I told them under the drugs." I  
said.  
"What do you remember?" Max's sweet voice said.  
"That's Just it. I don't remember anything about the others."  
I cried.  
"What about me?" Max asked.  
"It's different with you. how can I forget anything about  
you?" I said.  
Then I left with Tina leaving the woman I loved behind after  
I told her in front of Tinga, "Should I even bother?"  
Tinga looked between me and Max then said to Max, "What  
about you?"  
"Don't bother she's staying here in her believed city." I said  
angrily.  
Tinga looked at me again and then back at Max and said,  
"You take care of yourself, Baby sister."  
"I promise." Max said.  
Tinga and I drove in silence almost all of the way to the  
Canadian border. When Tinga said, "Pull over, Zach. We need to  
talk."  
"About what?" I hissed.  
"About your feelings for Max." Tinga said.  
I risked a glance at her in surprise. She knew, but how? I  
pulled over to the side of the road and turned toward her.   
"Max, is my baby sister. Just like you." I said.  
"You can't fool me, Zach. You care for Max more then a  
brother ever should. We all know it. Have since we were in  
Manicore. You were always the one to comfort her. You were  
always the one protecting her." Tinga Said, "We all seem to know,  
but her. So tell her."  
"I don't know how." I said.  
"Go back to Seattle. You'll find away." Tina said.  
So here I am back in this broken city trying to find a way to  
tell Max how I feel about her. 


	2. 

Chapter 2  
  
Max POV  
  
I was playing pool at CRASH with Original Cindy just  
thinking about what Logan had said two months ago when Zach  
had turned himself into Manicore to save me, "He cares for you  
and I don't mean like a brother."  
Then a month ago when Lydecker let Zach out to lead him to  
the others, Zach had called me for help. And when I had reached  
the cave he was in he said, "... It's different with you. How can I  
forget anything about you?"  
"Max, look who decided to show his face around here  
again." Original Cindy said, braking me out of me thoughts and  
making me over shoot.  
I looked up just in time to see the person she was referring to  
catch the out of control white ball in mid air.  
"Zach?!" I said.  
"Hello, Maxie." He said, I could have sworn he was looking  
me up and down.  
I grabbed his arm and dragged him into the back room and  
said, "I thought you left for Canada for good."  
"I did, but something... someone made me turn around." He  
said as he touched my cheek tenderly.  
Then as his lips touched mine it hit me. HE LOVED ME!  
All the pieces and clues fell into place as he gently propped my  
mouth open. He had always loved me. I didn't resist as he French  
kissed me. And soon I was kissing him back. We could hold our  
breath for four minutes and we did enjoying each others taste. I  
broke the kiss and said, "What now?"  
His answer was to kiss me again and then said as he pulled  
back, "Do you know how long I've wanted to do that?"  
Before we kissed again the door was kicked in and a bunch  
of Lydecker's men filled the room. That door was the only exit in  
and out of the room. We were trapped.  
We could of fought our way out, but we had just found our  
love for each other and neither of us wanted to risk losing that.  
Zach held onto my hand tightly as Lydecker stepped in. He took  
one look at the two of us in each others arms and said as a sly  
smile played across his lips, "My two best X-5's in love?!"  
We didn't say anything, but I could feel a sezuire coming on  
and Zach looked me in the eyes as my body began to convulse. 


	3. ch 3

DACK LYDECKER POV  
  
Max went into a seasure, even better Zach wouldn't   
fight he would be to busy trying to stop Max's convalsions.  
Max went limp in his arms and started to convalse even worse.  
Zach held her close to his broud chest as he fishe in his   
pockets for the typhane, that they aways carried. He pulled  
out a bottle and taped three into Max's mouth.  
"Swallow, them Max. Hold onto conscience long enough  
to swallow them." Zach said.  
Amazingly she heard him and swallowed them just before  
she lost conscieceousness. Her seasure calmed after awhile,   
but she'd be out for at least twenty-four hours. Enough time   
to safely cart her back to Manicore. I snapped my fingers and   
a couple of my men took Max awlay from Zach's arms and put him   
in shackles.  
"Fight and I'll have to hurt her." I said.  
"I wan't fight." He said as I theww Max over my shoulder   
and headed out to the cars.  
  
Two hours later....  
  
I had let Zach hold Max's head in his lap. He was sating   
our the heilocopter's widow while he ran his fingers though Max's  
dark, curly hair. I knew he was beating himself up for letting   
them both get caught.  
First thing's first, when we get back to Manicore I was   
going to test Max to see if see was pregnant or not. If not I   
was going to have Zach inpregnate her.  
"Zach, I"ve known ever since you two were little that   
you were in love with each other." I said. 


	4. ch 4

Chapter 3  
  
Zack's POV  
  
I didn't even give his comet a growl, let alone a word response. The fool didn't  
desires one. I watched the sun go down knowing full well that if I didn't do some thing  
and something fast it would be the last one I saw for a very long time. I couldn't let them  
turn my precious Maxie into a stone hard solider again. We were crossing the Rockies  
now. It was now or never. All I had to do was take out a few of the guards, drive  
through the door while pulling on a parachute.   
  
*Come on , Maxie.* I silently commanded her, *I need you to wake up. I can't do  
this without you.*  
  
As if hearing my silent command Max's head moved slightly. I looked down at her  
gorgeous face just as her eye lids began to flutter open. Then her eyes shot open knowing  
full well that she was in unfamiliar territory. Enemy territory. Our eyes meet and she  
instantly knew I had a plan to get us out of there. Two guards were directly behind us, In  
two minutes flat I had taken out the guards and Max had knocked Lydecker unconscious.   
Max dove for the door to and threw it open. I grabbed the only parachute.  
  
"Jump, Max." I screamed as I pulled the parachute on, "I'll catch you."  
  
She jumped just as Lydecker woke up. I ran for the opened door just as he opened  
fire on me. A bullet loaded itself into my leg as I fell head over heals out the door. I bit  
back the pain as I seached the sky below me for Max. She wasn't there and then I felt  
arms wrap around my waist. It was her. I reached behind me and pulled her into my  
arms. She had held on to the bottom of the helicopter and waited for me. She would have  
given herself over to them if I hadn't have made it.  
  
She kissed me gently as she pulled the string that deployed the parachute. We  
gently fell into the snow below. The helicopter had turned back to find us.  
  
"Shelter!" Max cried as she saw me bleeding leg.   
  
Lydecker and his men would never find us in the snow covered Rockies. This was  
our domain. What we were made to do. Hunt or be hunted. Max got on my right side,  
the side that was hurt and lifted my arm over her head. We started to run through the  
snowy woods looking for shelter as we went. Even X5's couldn't survive for long in this  
harse envioment for long, expesally at night. 


	5. ch 5

chapter 5  
  
Max's POV  
  
We had been running for what had seemed like hours. We were under the cover of  
the Ever Greens, but we could still hear the helicopters. We could run for as long as we  
wanted to, but we couldn't keep this up for much longer Zack was losing blood and fast.  
  
We fell, forever down into a bottomless pit, into the unknown darkness. Three  
feet had covered the hole we had just fallen into, we had no way of knowing what had laid  
beneath the snow. We finally hit the stone cold ground. Zack took most of the force from  
the landed because her had made us spin in mid air so I wouldn't weaken myself any more.  
  
There we lay in a heap with Zack on the bottom and me on top. We took a couple  
of deep breaths before he broke the silence. "You okay, Maxie?"  
  
"Yeah," I said.   
  
I wanted to get to my feet, but I had lost myself in those crystal clear blue eyes.  
  
"Zack...." I began, but he cut me off with a kiss.  
  
One of his hands tangled itself in my dark curls and the other wrapped around my  
waste pulling me closer, holding me to him. Soon clothes were thrown every where.  
  
The next morning...  
  
Zack's POV  
  
I woke up, not really knowing where I was. Max's scent was in the air. All  
around me, on me, in my mouth. I thought it had been another one of my dreams, but I  
was wrong. My Dark Angel lay on her side with her head on my chest, running he fingers  
across my ribs.  
  
"Mornin'. Sleep well?" She asked.  
  
I smiled at her and said, "It's been a long time since I had let my guards down long  
enough to sleep."  
  
"I never knew I had that affect on you." Max said.  
  
"In your arms, I am safe." I said as I tucked a lose curl behind her left ear, "My leg  
doesn't hurt any more."  
  
"I fixed it while you were sleeping." Max said as she stood up.  
  
Her beautiful body reviled to me once more. It turned me on. A low growl escaped my  
throat.  
  
"Oh no, there's plenty of time for that later. We have to keep moving." Max  
promised as she helped me to my feet.  
  
I couldn't help, but notice the bit marks on her neck. I smiled slyly as I touched  
one. I had marked Max as mine last night.  
  
"Yep, I am yours." She said as she kissed my fingers, "But you also belong to  
me."  
  
She touched my neck and traced her own bit marks.  
  
"Come on," I said, "We better stop now or we'll never get out of the Rockies."  
  
Max kissed me gently and then started to get dressed. For the first time in my life  
Manicore was only a bad dream.  
  
  
(the End? or do you want me to write more? Tell me) 


End file.
